The Beggining Of Evil
by Team Vampire 101
Summary: What would happen if Vanessa Edward's ex-wife  came back to kill Bella so she could be back with the love of her life. Story contains three more play works it's a saga. Also, rating may change.
1. Time

[Planet earth. Vanessa is narrating.]

Vanessa: We are everywhere and every second we hunt for food. There are two royal families the Volturi and the forever forgotten the Alaniz.

[Planet earth zooming in into Italy.]

Vanessa: Volterra, Italy home of the Volturi and its guards. Volterra is ruled by Aro, Marcus and doors are open 24/7.

[Planet earth rotating into Canada.]

Vanessa: Toronto/Ontario, Canada, home of the Alaniz and its guards, including friends. Toronto/Ontario is ruled by John, Vanessia, Michael, and Vanessa, the Alaniz family doesn't exist. The Alaniz family is very different from the Volturi. They live in an enormous mansion and unlike the Volturi; they go by king, queen, prince, princess, duke, and duchess. The Alaniz family is about to get a visit from the 79-year-old missing princess .I Vanessa after 65 years of people thinking I was dead, will finally see my family.

[8 years before enters the room in a strapless short black dress, shades, and black pump heels. She is holding a black clutch bag. She sits down in a chair. She just got escorted and she takes off her shades. Sitting across from the runway is Vanessia and Keith. Keith looks at her. She gets up and walks away. She puts her shades back on. Keith gets up from his chair, Vanessia stops him.]

Vanessia: Where are you going?

Keith: I thought I saw one of my friends from New York looking at me. She just ran away. I'll be right back.

Vanessia: Okay, but hurry. It's fashion week and the show is about to start.

[Keith runs after Vanessa. Vanessa is already outside still running. She runs into an alley. She runs until she hits a wall. She runs back and runs forward. She jumps the wall and is up on the roof. She hides behind something on the roof. Keith is already up on the roof.]

Keith: Whoever you are, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you.

Vanessa: How do I know you won't hurt me?

Keith: Because I'm a man of my word.

[Vanessa laughs.]

Vanessa: Last time I heard that my boyfriend ran off and I never saw him again and he hurt my heart.

[Vanessa pulls out a dagger from her black clutch bag. She pushes a little button on the dagger and it turns into a sword. She takes off her heels. She comes out of her hiding place. She runs up to him and takes a shot of hurting him. He stops her with his own sword. They fight until she lets her guard down. He is trying to choke her. She muffles words out.]

Vanessa: Please . . . don't hurt me . . . I'm really . . . weak . . . I haven't . . . fed in two years . . . If you choke me I'll . . . die. . . in a few . . .seconds.

[Keith lets her go. He takes a few steps back.]

Keith: I let you go. Now show me who you are.

[Vanessa takes off her shades. She blinks. She opens her eyes; they're sapphire blue.]

Keith: Your eyes are watery and they're a dark sapphire blue. Who are you?

Vanessa: My eyes are always watery when I blink.

Keith: What are you?

Vanessa: Half- human . . . half-vampire. Look into my eyes deeply and tell me, who do you think I am?

[Keith looks at her. He gasps.]

Keith: Vanessa. . . Marie. . . Alaniz. You're not dead. You haven't fed in two years.

Vanessa: Nope. I'm really weak, but I was able to jump onto a roof of a building. By any chance, do you have human blood with you?

Keith: Yes, why?

Vanessa: I'm hungry; my throat is burning!

Keith: Why haven't you hunted?

Vanessa: Two years ago, I hunted and drained a human and burned him up behind an alley. I got home that day and it was on the news. Someone watched me burn the human. The next day I went to kill the snitch.

Keith: Why didn't you hunt the substitution to human blood?

Vanessa: I did once. I got here about sixty-three years ago, but they don't taste good and I threw it up. I hate the smell of animal blood. I drain them out, but then throw it up. I was raised by a coven that loves human blood. Once you have been on human blood you can't stop. Even if you try the substitute, you won't enjoy it because you are already used to drinking human blood.

Keith: We'll leave the swords on the roof but get your shoes and put them on. I'll carry you home; just give me instructions.

Vanessa: Okay.

[Vanessa goes and gets her shoes. She puts them on. She walks toward Keith. He picks her up. He cradles her in his arms. He jumps from building to building. A couple of minutes later, he jumps off the building. He sets her down. They walk out of the alley. They turn left. They go inside a building. Keith sees a sign hanging on the wall.]

Keith: Go Columbia University football team!

Vanessa: Yes Columbia University, what about it?

Keith: You're in school?

Vanessa: Yes, my name is Courtney Meagan Curtis, cheer captain of the Columbia University cheerleading team! We've won since the day I signed up.

Keith: Cheerleading?

Vanessa: Oh don't act surprised, my mom was a floor dancer for the cheer team back in her days.

Keith: How do you afford going to that university?

Vanessa: They have, this thing it's called a scholarship!

Keith: You're going to college on free money?

Vanessa: Duh! I'm not rich! I'm supposed to be dead! I had to basically start a new life on a new name! Anyways that doesn't matter. Let's go so you know where I live and you can bring me the blood without getting lost.

[Vanessa pushes an elevator button. The elevator dings. Vanessa steps inside so does Keith. The elevator doors close. Three floors later. The elevator dings. They step out. Vanessa walks down the hall. She has the keys in her hand. She opens the door to apartment room 312. She sticks the key into the slot. She grabs the knob and turns it. She opens the door. She takes the key out of the keyhole. He enters in after her.]

Vanessa: This is my apartment.

Keith: Okay, I'll run back to my hotel and bring the duffel bag with me.

[He leaves. She closes the door. An hour later. The apartment bell rings. She opens the door. He steps inside.]

Keith: Here's your blood. I have to go; your aunt might be suspicious of what's wrong with me. I will be back in a month.

[Two years before 2013. Alaniz mansion Toronto, Ontario. John sitting on his throne when he gets a vision. Vanessa is walking up the steps of the Alaniz mansion, about to knock on the door. He zooms out of his vision.]

John: She's alive someone brought her back from the dead.

[Vanessia enters the throne room.]

Vanessia: Who is alive?

John: Vanessa.

[Vanessa boards a plane. A lot of hours later. Vanessa arrives in Italy and drives to Volterra. About an hour later. She enters the Volturi chamber and Aro gets up from his throne.]

Aro: Well, well, well Vanessa Marie Alaniz is alive and well!

Vanessa: My family including your coven knew I was going to live and that my disappearance or death was only a hoax.

Aro: True.

Vanessa: Did you do what I asked?

Aro: Yes!

Vanessa: You little liar!

Aro: Alice Cullen spared her.

Vanessa: You can't see past their tricks, Alice's visions are not certain they change!

Aro: Well she did take immortality well.

Vanessa: There is something you are not telling me.

Aro: There is a child.

Vanessa: What?

Aro: A girl, her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Vanessa: I never saw her in any of my visions.

Aro: They tried keeping her a secret.

Vanessa: That is a double betrayal! You could have killed Bella and Renesmee at the same time.


	2. Leaving

Aro: I will be killing you soon.

Vanessa: Doubt that! I will be killing you first. No, I will be stealing first from your coven then I will kill you.

Aro: Felix.

Vanessa: Wrong move old man!

[Felix charges at Vanessa. Vanessa dodges him. She grabs his arm and flips him over. She kicks him hard on the stomach. He growls.]

Vanessa: You will survive.

Aro: You may leave young princess. What will happen now?

Vanessa: I will finish the task you failed to finish.

[Vanessa walks away. An hour later. She boards a plane. A couple of hours later. She arrives at JFK airport. Vanessa narrating.]

Vanessa: The past has become the present. The skeleton is now the beauty. The purest white is now the darkest black. The dead is now the living.

[December 31st, 2012. Vanessa's apartment door opens. Keith enters with carry out food. He kicks the door close.]

Keith: I brought McDonalds because all the good restaurants were closed.

[Vanessa sitting on the couch in the dark. Keith places the food on the table. He tries turning on the living room lights.]

Vanessa: Do not turn on those lights.

Keith: Okay thirty minutes to go before the New Year.

Vanessa: I don't care about it. There is nothing new for me in 30 minutes. No richness. No family. No love. No friends. Just plain emptiness is how I will bring in the New Year.

Keith: There is no emptiness you'll bring in the New Year with me.

Vanessa: You are just a guard! I am celebrating the New Year in emptiness.

[March 2013. Vanessa's apartment in New York. Knock on door. Vanessa opens the door.]

Keith: Hello Ms. Alaniz.

Vanessa: Hello Keith.

Keith: Are you ready to go?

Vanessa: Of course.

Keith: Okay. Ms. Alaniz.

Vanessa: Yes Keith.

Keith: Wear a coat; it's cold outside and we don't want the humans to know you don't need a coat in such cold weather, do we?

Vanessa: Of course not.

[Vanessa puts a coat on. Keith and Vanessa leave. Downstairs a car is waiting. Keith and Vanessa get inside the car. The car drives away.]

Vanessa: Where are you going to go Keith once we get to the airport?

Keith: I'm getting on a plane to go to Forks, Washington and keep an eye on the Cullen family.

Vanessa: Did you buy my plane ticket to Toronto, Ontario?

Keith: Yes.

[A couple of hours later. Airport PA.]

Airport PA: Flight to Toronto, Ontario now boarding on Gate A.

Vanessa: Well that's my flight Keith.

Keith: I'll go visit you as soon as I can. Have a great flight.

Vanessa: Thanks for everything you've done for me these past 8 years.

Keith: You are welcome Ms. Alaniz.

Airport PA: Flight boarding to Toronto, Ontario will be leaving soon. Please board on Gate A.

Keith: You should board now Ms. Alaniz.

Vanessa: Okay, Keith. Call me once you get to Forks. Bye Keith.

Keith: Okay Ms. Alaniz. Bye.

[Vanessa walks towards Gate A. Keith stops her.]

Keith: Ms. Alaniz here take this.

[Keith hands Vanessa 55 dollars.]

Vanessa: Thanks Keith. Bye.

[Vanessa walks toward Gate a. A few seconds later, Vanessa walks towards the plane. A few minutes later, airplane leaves the airport.]


	3. Toronto,Ontario

[Vanessa narrating.]

Vanessa: Time passed I was getting ready to see my family's faces. I was getting ready to be back to the most powerful coven of vampires. The life I lived in New York was not the one I wanted to live. My life in New York was not luxurious. The life that was taken away from me was the one I wanted. My old life and the life that I was coming back to was the luxurious one!

[A few hours later. A knock on the Alaniz mansion. Someone opens the door. Vanessa narrating.]

Vanessa: The gates were opened to me riding in the back of a taxi cab. The beginning of a new life and power has come to me.

Butler: Hello. How may I help you?

Vanessa: I'm here to see the Alaniz family.

Butler: I'm sorry ma'am but they don't want to see anyone.

Vanessa: I'm sure they would love to see me, their missing niece.

Butler: Princess Vanessa Marie Alaniz?

Vanessa: Yes I've come home.

Butler: Come in.

[Vanessa goes in. Butler closes the door.]

Butler: Mr. John, , , someone is here to see you.

John: Who?

Butler: I think you should see for yourself.

John: Okay. Tell the person to come into the living room.

[Butler whispers to Vanessa.]

Butler: Go ahead Princess Vanessa.

[Vanessa walks to the Alaniz living room.]

Vanessa: Uncle John, Aunt Vanessia, and Uncle Michael I'm home.

John: Vanessa?

Vanessa: Yes, it's me Uncle John.

Vanessia: Oh my gosh Vanessa your alive!

[Vanessia goes to Vanessa and hugs her.]

Vanessia: We thought you were dead.

Vanessa: I know but I survived the crash.

Michael: How?

Vanessa: I switched airplanes at the last minute.

John: We should celebrate.

Vanessia: Yes that's a lovely idea.

Vanessa: Aunt Vanessia?

Vanessia: Yes, Vanessa?

Vanessa:Where is my son?

Vanessia: Oh,the boy he is in the forest right now.

Vanessa:Ok. When he gets in,tell him to come up to my room.

[Vanessa goes up to her room. Meanwhile John,Vanessia, and Michael talking quietly.]

John: When are we going to tell her that her husband left?

Vanessia: I don't think we should, just to keep the Cullen family safe from Vanessa's soon to be evil side.

Michael: I agree with Vanessia, brother John.

John: If we don't tell her, she will see Edward soon enough and by then . . .

Michael:By then what, John.

John: She will be growing the evil scar if she sees him and no one will be abnle to stop her, not even us.

Michael: When will it happen?

John: Before September 2nd.

Michael: The first day Dartmouth classes start?

John: Yes dear brother. I'm afraid.

Vanessia: Is their something wrong?

John: Yes,my dear wife.

Vanessia: What?

John: edward has been married for seven years.

Vanessia:Oh my gosh.

John:We have to tell her.

Michael:Okay.

[John has a vision of his brother Henry and his sister-in-law Brittney on their way to Toronto,Ontario. Vanessia calling John.]

Vanessia:John.

John:Huh?

Vanessia:You saw something,didn't you?

John:Yes.

Michael:What did you see?

John:Henry and Brittney are on their way here.

Michael:When will they be here?

John:October 1st.

Michael:Six months?

John:Yes.


	4. Henry Carlson Cullen

[A few minutes later there's a knock on Vanessa's bedroom door.]

Vanessa: Come in.

[Henry Carlson walks in.]

Henry Carlson: You wanted to talk to me Vanessa.

Vanessa: Yes but please call me mom and I know you don't want to because of what I did but I can explain.

Henry Carlson: What is there to explain? You threw me into an orphanage without caring about me and you didn't care about my dad's feelings!

Vanessa: I'm sorry, but there's a reason of why I did what I did.

Henry Carlson: What would that be?

Vanessa: Sixty-five years ago, I married your father, Edward Cullen but the day before the wedding I was raped by Victoria's boyfriend, James. The next day, I was scared and I saw a blurry image of you being born with blonde hair and that could only explain one thing you were James' son. A month and a week passed and you were born; when I saw you had blonde hair; I gave you away, but when I went missing, I saw you had had bronze hair with blonde highlights.

Henry Carlson: So you sent me to an orphanage because of all of the events you saw happen?

Vanessa: Yes. I hope you can forgive me.

Henry Carlson: Yes mom, I forgive you.

[Vanessa hugs her son.]

Vanessa: Thanks for forgiving me.

Henry Carlson: It's okay mom. Everything's in the past. Now we have to face the future without dad.

[John, Vanessia, and Michael storm in.]

John: No!

Vanessa: What do you mean without dad, Henry Carlson?

Michael: Don't tell her anything else Henry Carlson.

Henry Carlson: Sorry, but I have to. Dad left Toronto, Ontario 65 years 11 months 1week and 4 days ago.

Vanessa: It's okay. If your dad left. I don't even care.

Henry Carlson: Mom, are you serious?

Vanessa: Yes.

Vanessia: We'll leave you two alone.

[John, Vanessia, and Michael leave.]

Vanessa: I need some time alone.

Henry Carlson: Okay. See you later mom.

[Henry Carlson kisses Vanessa on the cheek.]


	5. Shopping At Eaton Center

[Vanessia and Vanessa walk out of the Alaniz mansion. They get in a black limo. The limo drives away.30 minutes later. They arrive at the mall in Toronto. Vanessia and Vanessa get off the limo. They enter the mall.]

Vanessia: I am taking you to my store first.

Vanessa: Your store?

Vanessia: Yes it's called Vanessia.

[They walk towards vanessia's store. They enter the store. A guy named Lucas greets them.]

Lucas: Mrs. Alaniz, how are you?

Vanessia: Fine, thank you Lucas. Where is Darcy?

Lucas: Darcy!

[Darcy comes out from a back room. She walks towards Vanessia, Lucas and Vanessa.]

Darcy: Mrs. Alaniz, hi!

Vanessia: Hello Darcy. Lucas, Darcy this is my niece Vanessa Marie Alaniz. [She points at Vanessa.]

Darcy: The young highness.

Lucas: Welcome home your highness.

Vanessia: Darcy, new wardrobe for my niece.

Darcy: Yes Mrs. Alaniz right away.

Lucas: Have fun!

[Lucas walks out of the store. Darcy walks to a clothes rack. She pulls out red, plum, emerald green, silver, fuchsia, and dark navy blue dresses.]

Darcy: The red one is a one- shoulder short dress. The plum one is a cap sleeve short dress. The emerald green one is a strapless short dress. The silver one is a halter short dress. The fuchsia one is a spaghetti strap short dress. The dark navy blue one is a ¾ sleeve short dress.

Vanessa: I'll take it.

Darcy: all of these dresses would look good in Jimmy Choo's, Miu Miu's and Marc Jacobs heels.

Vanessia: Exactly why I hired you Darcy you know how to style a teenager and give her tips! We'll be back in a couple of hours, box them up for me.

Darcy: Okay.

[Vanessia and Vanessa walk out.]

Vanessia: I am taking you to the most beautiful dress store ever. There are polka dots, bows, and animal print dresses.

[A couple of minutes later they enter a store called "Dress 4 me". Vanessia starts picking out dresses. She picks out 20 dresses. Vanessa picks out 5 gown dresses. Vanessa also picks out ten knee length dresses. They pay for the clothes. Vanessia runs her credit card over the scanner. The cashier hands them the bags. They walk out the store. ]

Vanessa: Can we go to the Sperry store?

Vanessia: Sure!

[A couple of minutes later. They enter the Sperry store. Vanessia picks out 4 Sperry boxes and Vanessa picks out five Sperry boxes. Vanessia runs her credit card over the scanner. The cashier hands them the bags. They walk out of the store. Fred and Scott are waiting outside. Vanessia and Vanessa hand them the bags.]

Vanessia: Put them inside the limo have Dylan guard the limo because if any of these bags go missing you are dead.

[Fred and Scott nod.]

Vanessa: The Toms Store?

Vanessia: Sure!

[A couple of minutes later. They enter the Toms store. Vanessa picks out 10 Toms boxes and Vanessia picks out 5 Toms boxes. Vanessia runs her credit card over the scanner. The cashier hands them the bags. They walk out of the store. Vanessa narrating.]

Vanessa: The shopping trip was so long that I ended up exhausted. We probably shopped 'till we dropped because when we got on that limo there was a lot of stuff and a day ago my room was beautiful in all of its pottery barn teen furniture and accessories. One of the good things about being royalty is we have created our fortune through time so we can spend a lot. All I am waiting for now is to see Edward Cullen. Stars of night which haven't been out for so long come out and show the world that I Vanessa Marie Alaniz am back with the royalty of my family and I am here to stay.


	6. Back In Power

[The Cullen's inside the house. Carlisle looking out the window. He stays frozen by the window. Edward calls his name from the couch.]

Edward: Carlisle! Are you okay?

[Carlisle turns around.]

Carlisle: No, the wind just stopped blowing. It stopped being windy.

Edward: What does that mean?

Carlisle: Either the royals are in power or one of them died.

Esme: That's terrible.

Carlisle: Only time will tell which of my options is correct.

[Later that same day. Night time. Edward sitting outside looking at the sky. For a few seconds there are no stars. A couple of seconds later there are stars in the sky. Edward runs inside.]

Edward: Stars just appeared in the sky.

Carlisle: What?

Edward: This time, I think it's the royals are back in power.

Carlisle: The Alaniz family hasn't been in power since the day Vanessa was dead.

Alice: I know you told me and Jasper about Vanessa, Carlisle. Is that bad?

Jasper: It should be. Vanessa is dead; the Alaniz family said they wouldn't be in power unless Vanessa was alive. Isn't that right, Carlisle?

Carlisle: Yes.

Emmett: Then, what would explain the skies behavior?

Carlisle: whatever it is, we'll find out sooner or later.

Esme: At least Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob aren't here or they would be asking for answers about who we're talking about.

Edward: Bella would want to know some answers about who Vanessa is and she can't know that Vanessa was my wife.


	7. The Meeting, The Date and The Asking Out

[A few days later in a café shop.]

Natalie: You see that that hottie?

[Natalie points at a blond guy.]

Vanessa: Yes.

Natalie: Ever since we got here, he won't stop staring at you.

Vanessa: Okay. I gotta go Naty.

Natalie: Okay. See you tomorrow.

Vanessa: Sure.

[Vanessa leaves the café shop. Christopher gets up from his seat and comes to sit with Natalie.]

Christopher: Hello my name is Christopher Vaughn.

Natalie: Hi I'm Natalie Staddon, but my friends call me Naty.

Christopher: Do you think you could introduce me to your friend?

Natalie: I wish I could, but Vanessa doesn't want to date right now.

Christopher: Why not?

Natalie: She was missing for 65 years and she just got back home 10 days ago.

Christopher: Oh. Please convince her to at least get a chance to meet me.

Natalie: Okay. I'll try to tell her to meet you here tomorrow at 2:00 p.m. sharp.

Christopher: Thanks.

Natalie: You're welcome.

[Natalie gets up and leaves the café shop. That night at the Alaniz mansion, Natalie and Vanessa are talking in Vanessa's room.]

Natalie: You remember that hottie from the café shop this afternoon?

Vanessa: Of course I remember Naty.

Natalie: Well, he wants to get to know you and I already told him you would meet him in the café shop tomorrow at 2:00 p.m.

Vanessa: Naty! I specifically told you I didn't want to let anyone know me, and you set things up for me and him without my permission!

Natalie: I know, but we start Dartmouth in five months and you need a new boyfriend for this fall at Dartmouth.

Vanessa: You're right. I will give the hottie a chance.

Natalie: That's the spirit!

[The next day at the café shop. Vanessa is waiting for the hottie. Hottie comes in.]

Christopher: I'm sorry if I am a little late.

Vanessa: That's okay I'm Vanessa Marie Alaniz.

Christopher: I'm Christopher Vaughn.

Vanessa: Take a seat Christopher.

[Christopher sits down.]

Christopher: I know we just met, but it seems to me we might have a good relationship. Do you want to be my girlfriend?

[Vanessa nods. Vanessa takes Christopher's hand.]


	8. The new captain

[Vanessa writing her fake name on a sheet of paper. She gets tryout number one. She walks away. She and some other people get escorted to the gym. A couple of minutes later, four people enter.]

Cheer Coach Bridget: Welcome students. I am Bridget, the coach in charge of all the dancing and the stunts. This is Shane. [She points at Shane.] He is the coach in charge of all the bases. This year's captain is Katherine Rogers. [She points at Katherine.] If you do make it on the squad, she is in charge of you being on track. This year's co-captain is Madeline Rogers. [She points at Madeline.] She is in charge of helping Katherine being on track. So, we're ready to begin. Good luck to each of you.

[They take their places on the judges table. The music starts. The people trying out begin dancing. Bridget starts talking to Katherine.]

Bridget: Number one seems to know what she's doing.

Katherine: I think she should stay as a cheerleader.

Bridget: I knew you'd agree with me.

[The tryout people start doing stunts. Katherine is shocked.]

Katherine: Number one seems to do the stunts that Columbia University's cheer captain Courtney Meagan Curtis did to win all four year's at Nationals. Madeline, under what name did number one sign up as?

Madeline: I don't know. Don't you mean which tryout person got number one?

Katherine: Yes, I'm sorry.

[Madeline looks at a clipboard with names on it.]

Madeline: No way!

Katherine: What is it?

[Madeline starts whispering into Katherine's ear.]

Madeline: Number one signed herself as Courtney Meagan Curtis.

[Katherine gasps. She turns around and whispers into Bridget's ear.]

Katherine: Number one is Courtney Meagan Curtis and she graduated a year ago from Columbia University as a cheer captain all four years. Pick her out.

Bridget: Number one, can we talk to you outside?

[Vanessa (Courtney) stops doing tumbles and stunts. She walks outside. Bridget, Katherine, and Madeline are outside waiting for her.]

Bridget: Why are you here number one?

Vanessa (Courtney): Because I love cheerleading.

Katherine: Ahh! You're lying! We know the truth! You're Courtney Meagan Curtis! You graduated a year ago as Columbia University's top cheerleader captain!

Vanessa (Courtney): That! Yeah, I was. I also know that Columbia beat Dartmouth and Washington at national's from five years back. I can also assure you that the teams that are now sophomores will triumph over everyone at nationals. Also, the cheer captain hates losing. I left Columbia University's cheer team in good shape to win. With me on the squad, Dartmouth can win and no longer be a losing streak.

Madeline: how do you know about our losing streak?

Vanessa (Courtney): Because my family owns Dartmouth.

Katherine: You liar! Your family can't own Dartmouth! The only people who own Dartmouth are the Alaniz . . . family.

[Vanessa (Courtney) smiles and waves.]

Vanessa: Yeah! My name is actually Vanessa Marie Alaniz princess of Toronto, Ontario, Canada.

Madeline: You're alive?

Vanessa: Yeah, I've been for the past 65 years! Bridget, with me as cheer captain I can assure you I will lead the Dartmouth cheer team into its first victory. So please Bridget name me the new Dartmouth cheer captain.

Katherine: Don't! I'm the cheer captain from now till' I graduate!

Vanessa: Bridget, Katherine doesn't assure a victory! I assure you a victory because I've been on a winning cheer squad.

Bridget: I . . . I'm sorry Katherine, but she's right. Katherine, you are no longer Dartmouth's cheer captain. Vanessa, you are now officially Dartmouth's new cheer captain.

Vanessa: Thanks.

[Vanessa leaves.]

Katherine: How could you, Bridget?

Bridget: She's right Dartmouth is already a loser because of its cheer team. She will make us win because she has experience on winning. Anyways Dartmouth's cheer team needs to pull back from the losing side.

[Bridget leaves.]

Madeline: I'm so sorry Katherine.

Katherine: If she doesn't make us win I'll make sure Bridget removes her from the squad forever!


	9. Beware of the venom!

[A month later. Vanessa sitting outside. Allison comes to talk to Vanessa.]

Vanessa: Allison, did you blind spot Alice Cullen's visions?

Allison: Yes Ms. Alaniz; about an hour or two ago.

Vanessa: Excellent.

[Meanwhile in forks Washington. The Cullen house.]

Carlisle: Are you'll ready to go?

Everyone: Yes.

Emmett: New Hampshire here we come!

[All of the Cullen's cheer. They exit the house. They get in their cars. The cars leave the house. Meanwhile in Port Angeles.]

Henry Carlson: Mom, are they gone already?

Vanessa: Yes.

[Vanessa calling someone on her cell phone.]

Allison: Hello?

Vanessa: Follow us.

Allison: Okay.

[Vanessa hangs up. 20 min later. There'[s a stop at Jessica Stanley's house.]

Vanessa: It's time.

Henry Carlson: Who is going to take the bites?

Vanessa; I'm changing all of them. You and Allison will kill their families.

[Knock at the Stanley house. Jessica opens the door.]

Jessica: I how may I help you?

Vanessa: Are you Jessica Stanley?

Jessica: Yes, why?

Vanessa: I need you to come with me.

Jessica: I can't.

[Vanessa places her right hand on Jessica's neck.]

Vanessa: You will follow me to the car and get inside.

Jessica: I will follow you to the car and get inside.

[Vanessa drops her hand from Jessica's neck. Jessica and Vanessa walk towards the car. Jessica and Vanessa get in the car. Keith turns around to look at Jessica.]

Keith: Beware of the venom!

[Vanessa bites Jessica's wrist. The car drives away. Newton house. Knock on door. Mike opens the door.]

Mike: Hi.

Vanessa: Follow me.

[Mike and Vanessa walk towards the car. Mike and Vanessa get in the car. Vanessa bites Mike. Mike is screaming. The car drives away. Yorkie house. Knock on the door. Eric opens the door.]

Eric: Hi.

Vanessa: Follow me.

[Eric and Vanessa walk toward the car. Eric and Vanessa get in the car. Vanessa bites Eric. The car drives away. Weber house. Knock on the door. Angela opens the door.]

Angela: Hi, how may I help you?

Vanessa: Are you Angela Weber?

Angela: Yes, why?

Vanessa: I need you to come with me.

Angela: I can't leave without my parents' permission.

[Vanessa touches Angela's neck.]

Vanessa: You will do as I say and follow me.

Angela: I will do as you say and I will follow you.

[Angela and Vanessa walk toward the car. Vanessa and Angela get in the bites car drives away. Knock on the door. Tyler opens the door.]

Tyler: Hi.

Vanessa: Follow me.

[Vanessa and Tyler walk towards the car Vanessa bites Tyler. The car drives away. A few hours later. The alaniz mansion.]

John: Vanessa!What did you do?

[Guards come in carrying Angela, Eric, Jessica, mike, and Tyler.]

Vanessa: all I did is see into their boring human life and to me it said vampire!

John: What happened to their human families?

Vanessa: Oh, uncle john stop it. Allison and Henry Carlson took care of that little detail. There human families are drained in wine bottles. They are storing them right now after that they burned them and the houses down!

John: Vanessa!

Vanessa: Bye Uncle John.

[Vanessa leaves.]


	10. Spells bring me back

[A month later. Forks, Washington meadow.]

Vanessa: It was here.

Henry Carlson and Allison: Are you sure?

Vanessa: Posititve, Victoria was killed by the mountain. Laurent and Irina right here.

Henry Carlson: who are we bringing out first?

Vanessa: We're here so Laurent and Irina.

Allison: Okay.

Vanessa: Bring back the skeletons of Laurent and Irina. They weren't meant to die. Once you bring them back. They need blood for them to be in vampire form.

[Laurent and Irina rise from the ground in skeleton form.]

Vanessa: Henry Carlson, you take care of Laurent. Allison, you take care of Irina.

Henry Carlson and Allison: Okay.

Vanessa: Feed them the blood bags I gave you. I'll go bring out Victoria next.

[Vanessa leaves to where Victoria was burned.]

Vanessa: Bring back the skeletons of my family. They weren't meant to die. Once you bring the skeletons of my family back, they need blood for them to be in vampire form.

[Victoria rises from the ground in skeleton form. Vanessa hands the Victoria skeleton a blood bag.]

Vanessa: Drink all of it; it's human blood.

[Victoria drinks the blood. Two minutes later, she finishes the blood.]

Victoria: Hello sister.

Vanessa: Victoria, welcome back to your second life.

Victoria: Thanks.

Vanessa: So, would you mind telling me who took away your first life?

Victoria: Your ex-husband, Edward Cullen.

Vanessa: How?

Victoria: James was hunting Bella, James died, and I wanted to get revenge; mate for mate. But apparently, I got ripped into pieces in the process and was burned. We should go to James.

Vanessa: Where did he die?

Victoria: Phoenix, Arizona in a ballet studio.

[Vanessa pulls out a walkie talkie and speaks into it.]

Vanessa: Fred!

Fred: Yes .

Vanessa: Bring the helicopter into the forks, Washington meadow.

Fred: Okay, Ms. Alaniz but, only three people fit.

Vanessa: Okay. I'm riding with my sister.

Henry Carlson: Allison, Laurent, and Irina will take the car to Toronto, Ontario, Canada while we go to phoenix.

Fred: Okay.

[Vanessa puts away the walkie talkie.]

Vanessa: Come on Victoria, let's go.

[Vanessa and Victoria run to the meadow where a black helicopter is waiting. Vanessa and Victoria get inside.]

Fred: Hello , .

Vanessa: Let's go

[Helicopter is moving up into the air. Minutes later.]

Victoria: I want James.

Vanessa: We're almost there.

[The helicopter lands where James was killed. Vanessa hops out along with Victoria. Vanessa feels something.]

Victoria: What's wrong?

Vanessa: Someone brought him back.

Victoria: What?

Vanessa: I think it was me, but I wasn't here. I just got here with you Victoria.

[A vampire skeleton comes toward Vanessa and Victoria.]

Vanessa: Victoria, hand him the blood.

[Victoria hands the vampire James' skeleton a blood bag. James drinks the blood. 10 second later, he finishes the blood.]

James: Hello Victoria. Hello Vanessa.

Vanessa and Victoria: Hi James.

Vanessa: Welcome back to your second life.

James: Thank you.

Vanessa: We should go now.

Victoria: Okay. Are you ready to go James?

James: Yes.

[Vanessa, Victoria and James get on the helicopter Victoria talking to Vanessa.]

Victoria: Why didn't you say the spell to bring James back?

Vanessa: I didn't need to. I did it when I brought you back. I added family instead of putting your name. I just hope I brought back just you and James and no one else.

*Vanessa is not a witch don't get confused with the whole spells and everything this is not harry potter. Vanessa and her family possess witchcraft and spells powers. Please review!


	11. She is joining us at Dartmouth

[Alice gasps. Jasper shakes her gently. Edward hears Alice's thoughts.]

Alice: Courtney is coming!

Edward: Courtney?

Alice: Jasper and I met her in 1949. We asked her to tag along, but she had other things to do.

Jasper: she's a vampire hybrid.

Alice: Nice girl. She's going to Dartmouth in the fall along with us.

[Bella comes in.]

Bella: Renesmee and Jacob are back from hunting.

Renesmee just talked about a girl named Courtney Curtis they ran into in the forest.

Alice: She's close!

Bella: Are you and this Courtney best friends?

Alice: Um. . .

Jasper: Yes, Alice and her became instant best friends.


	12. Courtney vs Vanessa

[Two months and three weeks later. A lot of Dartmouth students are waiting outside. Noise a few feet away. Alice sees something.]

Alice: Vanessa.

Bella: Who's Vanessa?

Rosalie: The princess of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Her family is vampire royalty.

Jasper: Alice, are you sure it's Vanessa? Don't forget Carlisle said that Vanessa died.

Alice: The person looks a lot like Vanessa but we'll find out.

[Noise stops in front of Dartmouth. A door opens to a black Porsche 911 turbo. A blond girl with black highlights steps out. Cullen's go to meet her.]

Alice: Courtney?

[Vanessa (Courtney) looks at Alice.]

Vanessa: Alice!

[Vanessa (Courtney) hugs Alice.]

Alice: you remember Jasper right?

Vanessa: Of course.

Alice: This is the rest of my family Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Edward.

[Alice points to each of her family members they all wave at Vanessa (Courtney).]

Vanessa: It's so nice to meet all of you.

Alice: Are you sure you are not related to Vanessa Marie Alaniz?

Vanessa: No. I got to go.

[Vanessa (Courtney) leaves. Lunch later that day. Cullen lunch table.]

Bella: Alice, you said something about someone named Vanessa. How long have you known her?

Rosalie: We knew Vanessa 6 . . .

Alice: Carlisle only knows her family Rose, right Emmett?

[Alice signals with her eyes.]

Emmett: Alice is right Bella; only Carlisle knew Vanessa and her family.

[That night. Alaniz mansion in New Hampshire. The window is open. Jasper jumps into Vanessa's room. He hides in Vanessa's closet. Vanessa comes out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts. Vanessa goes to her chair and gets a cotton ball, pulls up her tank top and rubs it around her lower back. Jasper is watching; he sees a crown and a star on Vanessa (Courtney's) lower back. Jasper comes out of the closet.]

Jasper: Courtney Meagan Curtis is such a liar. She says she is not the princess when indeed she is Vanessa Marie Alaniz, princess of Toronto, Ontario, Canada.

[Vanessa (Courtney) turns around to face jasper.]

Vanessa: I'm not Vanessa; I'm Courtney!

Jasper: The truth is in your birthmarks.

[Jasper turns Vanessa (Courtney) around to look at her birthmarks.]

Vanessa: Fine Jasper Hale you win I am indeed Vanessa Marie Alaniz! You can't tell anyone not even your family. They will find out later.

Jasper: I won't tell. Why aren't you dead?

Vanessa: The Alaniz curse should have made me die but I turned a human to look a lot like me. So that person died instead of me.

Jasper: Clever.


	13. Just dopping flowers at the grave

[Two days later. Night time. Vanessa wakes up. She sits up and gets out of bed. She grabs her black robe and puts it on. She walks towards her desk and grabs the bouquet of red roses. She walks to the door and opens the bedroom door. She runs down the hallway and down the staircase. She runs to the entry door and opens it. She steps out and closes the door. She runs out into the street and continues running into the forest. She reaches a gate and opens the gate. She runs to her families gravestones. She takes out a rose and places it on her mom's gravestone. She takes out another rose and places it on her dad's gravestone. She takes out another rose and places it on her sister's gravestone. She takes out another rose and places it on her brother's gravestone. She takes out another rose and places it on her other brother's gavestone. Someone comes to stand behind Vanessa.]

John: Don't you know that walking to a graveyard at night is dangerous?

Vanessa: I am not afraid plus I just came to leave flowers to my deceased family Uncle John.

John:Everything will be okay.

Vanessa: No it won't .

[Vanessa turns around to face her uncle. She starts crying. Her uncle hugs her.]

John: You miss them?

Vanessa: Yes.

John: I also miss them.

Vanessa: I am the only one who is still here standing I should be under the earth just like them this family is cursed.

John: We are not cursed do not ever say that again.

Vanessa: We are cursed look at that. [She points at her gravestone.] That should be removed I am here and I will stay here. I just wish my parents were her so they could help me take back what is rightfully mine. I want to go home now.

John: That seems like a good idea plus you just came to drop flowers at the grave.

Vanessa: Everything will be brought to an end right now I am just dropping all the flowers leading to a deadly track and a deadly plan.

John: You'll win you will get what you want. You always win.


	14. You know an Alaniz member

[The next day. Dartmouth College. Courtney (Vanessa) walking down the hallway towards the office. John, Vanessia and Michael walk out of the office with Principal Bumble. Courtney (Vanessa) greets them.]

Courtney (Vanessa): Hi I am Courtney Curtis president of the student council.

Vanessia: It's so nice to meet you Ms. Curtis. I am Vanessia Alaniz.

John: Ms. Curtis you look like our deceased niece?

Courtney (Vanessa): No! I've been getting that a lot since I arrived.

Principal Bumble: Ms. Curtis these are Dartmouth's board of directors: John Alaniz is the president, Michael Alaniz is the vice president, and Vanessia Alaniz is the secretary.

Courtney (Vanessa): it was so nice to meet you, but I have to be heading back to class.

[Courtney (Vanessa) walks away and drops her sweater without noticing. Michael picks it up.]

Michael: She dropped her sweater.

[Michael looks at the lettering.]

Michael: She's in cheerleading class. I'll go give her, her sweater back.

[Michael walks away. Edward walks out of a classroom.]

Edward: Michael Alaniz?

Michael: Edward Cullen.

[Michael and Edward shake hands.]

Michael: I have to go.

[Michael continues walking to the gym. Courtney (Vanessa) is waiting outside the gym. Michael hands her the sweater. She takes it.]

Michael: Principal Bumble knows that you are Vanessa and not Courtney. He'll keep the secret until you are ready to reveal your identity.

Courtney (Vanessa): Jasper Hale knows.

Michael: He does?

Courtney (Vanessa): Yes.

Michael: You are very clever for a half human half vampire.

Courtney (Vanessa): My real identity will be revealed in two days because Courtney doesn't exist . . .

[Courtney (Vanessa) looks over Michael's shoulder at Edward.]

Courtney (Vanessa): thank you for bringing the sweater I dropped a couple of minutes ago Mr. Alaniz.

Michael: You are welcome.

[Michael walks away.]

Edward: You know and Alaniz family member?

Courtney (Vanessa): He knows my dad. I have to go.

[Courtney (Vanessa) walks into the gym.]


	15. You are here to early

[The next day, after school. John, Vanessia, and Michael watching the Dartmouth cheer squads. John sees a shadow outside the gym. He gets up and walks out the gym doors.]

Henry: My dear brother you look well.

John: You are not supposed to be her until October.

Henry: Brittney and I decided to arrive early.

[Brittney steps out of the shadows.]

Brittney: Plus my little girl is following in mommy's steps.

John: Yes she is sister-in-law. She is one of a kind.

Henry: Brother tell me, why my daughter is barely enrolled at Dartmouth she was supposed to be enrolled since 1947?

John: I withdrew her for certain purposes brother she was not ready to take on a learning education.

Henry: With her in college in a new era makes people think we are still alive the fact that she is Vanessa Marie Alaniz daughter of Henry Joseph Alaniz makes her vulnerable to death by the humans.

John: I keep tabs on the girl to make sure she is not injured.

Brittney: We'll see her in less than a month when she is by our side. You will no longer have to take care of her she'll be our responsibility when we meet. Good day to you John.

[Brittney walks away.]

Henry: She is so amazing for a mom who left her child for a long time see you later brother.

[Henry walks away.]


	16. The dream

[Same day, night time. Vanessa is asleep she has a talking in her dream.]

Vanessa: Where am I?

[A young girl and young man appear in the dream.]

Briesmee and Edward Carlson: Toronto, Ontario, Canada mom.

Vanessa: Mom?

Briesmee: Yes, you're our mom and our dad is Jasper Hale.

Edward Carlson: We are the blond twins.

Briesmee: I am Briesmee Karrie Cullen and he is Edward Carlson Cullen.

[Briesmee points at Edward Carlson, Edward Carlson waves.]

Vanessa: Aren't you'll supposed to be Hale?

Edward Carlson: You don't want Edward to find out, do you mom?

Vanessa: Of course not, but I haven't had fun with anyone for crying out loud!

[Jasper appears in Vanessa's dream.]

Jasper: Are you sure about that Vanessa?

Vanessa: What are you doing here, Jasper?

Vanessa: What one thing?

[Jasper puts his lips right next to Vanessa's ear and starts whispering.]

Jasper: You and I had fun a month ago and I am the real father of the blond twins. You told Edward they were his kids. Just so Alice doesn't kill you.

[Vanessa wakes up and gasps.]

*Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	17. The Cullens meet Vanessa

[The next day. Vanessa (Courtney) walks in with her friends into the gym. Vanessa (Courtney) sees Bella alone and walks to talk to her.]

Vanessa (Courtney): Hello.

Bella: Hi Courtney.

Vanessa (Courtney): I think you and I could be best friends, don't you think?

Bella: Yeah I think we could be friends.

[Everyone is waiting for the coach. The coach comes in.]

Bridget: good morning. If we win state qualifiers on Saturday September 7th, we will advance to national qualifiers on Friday September 13th. We will leave Dartmouth at 6:00 a.m. to go to state qualifiers. Today is our first pep-rally.

[That afternoon. Everyone is in the gym. Principal bumble comes into the gym with the microphone.]

Principal Bumble: Good afternoon students and welcome to our first Dartmouth pep-rally.

Students: Whoo . . .!

[Everyone is clapping.]

Principal Bumble: Now the cheer coach will announce the captain of the cheer team.

[Bridget comes to the stage and gets the microphone from principal Bumble.]

Bridget: Thanks. The cheerleaders I call should come over here so everyone can meet you. Our female captain is Courtney Meagan Curtis and our male captain is Christopher Vaughn.

[Christopher and Vanessa (Courtney) come out of the other gym doors towards the stage.]

Bridget: Congratulations Christopher and Courtney.

[Christopher and Vanessa (Courtney) go back to their places. Bridget hands the microphone back to principal bumble.]

Principal Bumble: Now our varsity cheerleaders will dance to their song.

[The varsity cheerleaders run out of the other gym. They take their places. Vanessa (Courtney) and all the other girl cheerleaders have their backs to the crowd. Alice looks at Courtney (Vanessa) and gasps.]

Edward: What's wrong Alice?

Alice: Courtney Megan Curtis is Vanessa Marie Alaniz!

[Edward looks at Courtney's lower back. He sees a crown and a star.]

Edward: You were right at the beginning on the first day of school, Alice.

Emmett: Correct on what?

Alice: Courtney is Vanessa!

Rosalie: Vanessa?

Alice: Yes!

Bella: Oh my gosh!

[The varsity cheerleaders finish their dance; they go back to the other gym. Principal bumble comes back to the stage.]

Principal Bumble: thank you varsity cheerleaders! Everyone this was a great first week. Goodbye and see you'll on Monday morning!

[Everyone leaves the gym. The Cullen's head to the other gym. All of Vanessa's cheer friends leave. Vanessa stays behind. The Cullen's reach Vanessa.]

Alice: Courtney, you were amazing; that dance was incredible.

Vanessa (Courtney): Thanks.

Edward: Courtney, why do you have a crown and a star on your lower back?

Emmett: Unless you aren't Courtney!

[Vanessa laughs.]

Vanessa: Congratulations my dear Cullen's. You've found out who I really am. Did you miss me? Don't answer that, but I did have a whole week playing my little game. By the way, Bella they lied to you. Either you tell her the truth Cullen's in a week or I will. I got to go but it was nice seeing you all again!

[Vanessa leaves. Three hours later the Cullen house in New Hampshire. All the Cullen's in the living room.]

Bella: Why did you guys lie?

Alice: Bella, we had to. We didn't know Courtney would end up being Vanessa.

Bella: well, now you have your answer Courtney is Vanessa. What is the truth?

Rosalie: we know Vanessa. We met her 65 years ago approximately.

Bella: How old is Vanessa?

Carlisle: She was born September 14th, 1933. She is about to be 80 years old, but she is forever 16.

Bella: Why did you call her princess on the first day of school?

Jasper: Her family is real vampire royalty actual blue bloods since the 1420's. The Alaniz royals trace back to her first human ancestors.

*please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	18. The Last Element Found

[The Cullen house in New Hampshire. Carlisle and Edward are talking in the living room.]

Edward: The alaniz family can evoke the elements but water is still missing.

Carlisle: Each one of them controls and element. John evokes earth, Michael evokes wind, and Henry used to evoke fire. Water is still missing.

Edward: doesn't one of the wives have the element?

Carlisle: No they have only their beauty to rely on.

[The phone rings. The rest of the Cullen's come down the staircase. Carlisle answers the phone.]

Carlisle: Hello?

Vanessa: Carlisle its Vanessa Marie Alaniz.

Carlisle: hello Vanessa, how may I help you?

Vanessa: A vision showed me you are looking for the alaniz member who can evoke the element water.

Carlisle: That's right if you know who it is by all means tell me.

Vanessa: I don't know if I should because when I I'll be chased to put away the element.

Carlisle: You speak as if it is you who controls the element.

Vanessa: Look out your window I am outside.

[Carlisle looks out the window. Everyone follows him.]

Vanessa: I hear by awake the element that has been dormant for so long. The one who chambers this entire beautiful planet. I hear by ask you show this family the truth that has been along them for so long. Rise my pure beauty and fill this water source every minute by a half inch. Now!

Carlisle: We'll stop you!

Vanessa: I don't think so.

[Vanessa hangs up and runs into the forest. Carlisle hangs up. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper run out the door and into the forest after Vanessa. Vanessa's cell rings she answers it through her bluetooth.]

Vanessa: Hello?

Fred: They are running after you so I called for backup.

Vanessa: Thanks.

Fred: Allison is behind your car ready to drive away behind you. I have another call so I'll give you a call back. Good luck!

[Vanessa hangs up. She reaches her car and gets inside. She starts the engine and drives away. The Cullen's stop once they see Vanessa drove away.]

Carlisle: We are too late the only way to follow her s to drive by car.

Jasper: What happens if we reach her by car?

Carlisle: We knock her out with a punch.

Edward: No!

Carlisle: It's the only way to stop her and her element. If we don't she'll cause a disaster.

Emmett: Okay let's do it.

[They run back to the house and enter the garage. The garage door opens and a black Mercedes drives away. Back in the Ferrari. Vanessa talking on her Bluetooth.]

Vanessa: Fred, are they still after me?

Fred: Yes ma'am, they're driving a black Mercedes.

Vanessa: What about Allison?

Fred: Right behind you driving the black Audi.

Vanessa: Okay.

Fred: The Cullen's will find you soon due to your black Ferrari being so recognizable.

Vanessa: I have an idea. Send all guards or available werewolves to the Ferrari dealership in New Hampshire.

Fred: Always one step ahead of you, your highness. We have ten black Ferrari's similar to yours. I have to go go now, but Allison, has the rest of your instructions.

[The line disconnects. Vanessa's phone rings. She picks it up.]

Vanessa: Hello Allison.

Allison: Ms. Alaniz the Cullen's are behind my car. I will drive to a building parking lot and you will be in charge of driving towards the Ferrari dealership.

Vanessa: Okay. Got it!

[Vanessa hangs up. Allison drives away. The Cullen's Mercedes is behind Vanessa's Ferrari. Vanessa's phone rings. She answers it.]

Edward: Give up now!

[Vanessa laughs.]

Vanessa: Whatever you say. Oh wait I don't have to listen to you!

Edward: You'll get hurt!

Vanessa: You'll end up in my "your dead" list! Anyways you and your family were asking for the water elemental.

Edward: We'll bring you down!

Vanessa: I'm shaking in my boots!

[Vanessa hangs up. Vanessa's phone rings. She answers it.]

Fred: Your highness. I need you to drive at full speed to the Ferrari dealership.

Vanessa: Are the car's ready?

Fred: okay. I'm on it.

[Vanessa hangs up. She hits the accelerator. The car launches forward at full speed. A couple of seconds later. Vanessa passes the Ferrari dealership. Vanessa passes the Ferrari dealership. Ferrari's come out of the dealership. Vanessa turns left and drives away at full speed. A few seconds later. She turns left and drives away. Minutes later. She turns into the building parking lot. She gets out of the Ferrari and Allison gets out of the Audi. After swapping the vehicles the women start the engines, and drive away. Back in the Ferrari dealership. The Cullen's are stuck in the collision. Edwards phone rings and he answers it.]

Bella: Edward, Alice just had a vision. Vanessa tricked you! None of those cars are hers. She's traded cars with Allison. She's driving the black Audi.

Edward: Where did Alice see her?

Bella: She saw her leaving a building parking lot.

Edward: How long ago?

Bella: Not long ago.

Edward: Tell Alice, I said thank you. I love you!

Bella: I love you too! I hope you'll stop Vanessa.

Edward: Thanks.

[Edward hangs up. He talks to Carlisle.]

Edward: Alice saw Vanessa leaving a building parking lot. Not too long ago.

Carlisle: Okay we'll follow her.

Jasper: If we follow her we need to hurry because if she reaches the Canadian border we can't go in, until the Alaniz family invites us again.

Carlisle: We'll get her!

[A few minutes later. Vanessa's phone rings. She answers it.]

Fred: The Cullen's broke through the Ferrari collision. They're on their way to you.

Vanessa: How soon?

Fred: They'll reach you soon enough.

Vanessa: Alice! She must have had a vision of me finding a way to escape. I have to. . .

[The car crashes into a tree. Vanessa opens the door. Her forehead is bleeding. She starts running away. She gets hit by a black Mercedes. She goes flying in the air. She hits the concrete road. The Mercedes stops on the side of the road. The doors open. Vanessa is still unconscious.]

Edward: We killed her!

Emmett: We shouldn't worry about her; we should worry about her family.

Carlisle: Emmett's right if she is dead her family will kill us.

[Vanessa gets up real slowly from the road. She has a scratch on one side of her face.]

Vanessa: Think I can't take a hit?

[Jasper throws a good punch at Vanessa's face. Vanessa falls to the ground as Edward's phone rings.. Edward answers the phone.]

Bella: It stopped filling! The water stopped rising! Did you . . .?

Edward: Yes. She got what she deserved sadly the Alaniz family is going to kill us.

*please review the next chapter will be online soon


	19. Beauty is lost

[Vanessa wakes up an hour later on the cement road, she got hit on. Her phone rings. She answers it.]

John: Where are you?

Vanessa: Just came back from the dead. I crashed, I got runned over, and I also got beat up!

John: Who?

Vanessa: The Cullen's.

John: What did you do to them?

Vanessa: They wanted to know who controlled the element water.

John: You told them it was you didn't you!

Vanessa: Duh!

John: Good thing I'm in town I'll take care of the situation.

Vanessa: Thanks Uncle John.

John: You know you can call me dad I did raise you, you know. I'll pick you up in a couple of minutes.

Vanessa: Okay.

[Vanessa hangs up. A couple of minutes later. A black limo stops by the road. The door opens to the back. John steps out. He grabs a black coat by the seat. Vanessa gets up. John hands her the coat. She puts it on. She gets in. He gets in after her. He closes the door. The limo drives away.]

John: Vanessa look at you.

Vanessa: Is it bad?

John: Your beauty is ruined for now.

Vanessa: Aren't you going to do anything to them?

John: I'll give them a warning. Take us to the Cullen house.

Driver: Right away your majesty.

[A couple of minutes later. The limo stops in front of the Cullen house. The door opens. John and Vanessa step out of the car. John walks up the pathway to the door of the house. Vanessa follows him. John rings the doorbell. Carlisle opens the door.]

Carlisle: John, what an unexpected visit?

John: I know what you did to my niece. May I come in?

Carlisle: Sure.

[John and Vanessa enter.]

John: I won't be here for long. How dare you try to kill my niece?

Carlisle: We didn't kill her she looks perfect.

Vanessa: I don't look perfect I look horrible. Beauty is one thing I can't get back instantly. My perfect face is scarred thanks to you and your pathetic little family! I will make sure this family is never happy as you are right now! I will make your life miserable. One of you will not make it to graduation I will assure you that!

***Please review next chapter coming soon.


	20. Winnings and Rivalry

[The next day everyone has cheered their songs.]

Judge: The college going to nationals is . . . Dartmouth College!

[All Dartmouth cheerleaders are screaming, jumping and hugging each other. September 13th. Dartmouth cheerleaders walking in the hallways at nationals.]

Vanessa: I wonder who we're competing against.

[A group is coming from the other hallway direction.]

Alissa: Well, well, well Dartmouth College made it to nationals.

[The Washington state cheerleaders reach the Dartmouth college cheerleaders.]

Vanessa: Alissa, what a surprise. Prepare to go down!

Alissa: We'll just have to wait and see.

[Five hours later. They're about to announce the winner.]

Judge: The winner of nationals is . . . Dartmouth College!

[All Dartmouth cheerleaders are screaming, jumping, and hugging each other. The next day at Vanessa's sweet 16. Vanessa is dancing. A couple of minutes later she is talking to her friends.]

Natalie: How does alissa know you?

Vanessa: She is my half- cousin. Her dad rules Seattle, Washington. We relate since the start of my family's life into this world. Now that I am back in a life she wishes I wasn't. Alissa and I rival a lot especially now she's probably finding ways to win a precious trophy for next year so she can rub it in my face.

[Vanessa's friends gasp.]

*********please review next chapter coming soon.


	21. The Pregnacy

[Four days later. Vanessa is walking down the hallway. Edward is in the hallway. He stops Vanessa.]

Edward: Vanessa!

[Vanessa walks away. Edward grabs Vanessa's left hand.]

Vanessa: Oh Edward, you always forgot that touching my left hand makes you lose your memory for 24r hours. Come with me.

[Edward lets go of Vanessa's hand. He follows Vanessa out of Dartmouth and into Vanessa's car. Thirty five minutes later. They arrive at the Alaniz mansion in New Hampshire. They get out of the car. They enter the mansion.]

Edward: Who am I?

Vanessa: You are Edward Anthony Masen and I am your girlfriend Vanessa Marie Alaniz.

Edward: What day is it today?

Vanessa: September 18th.

Edward: Did I have anything planned?

Vanessa: You did. Today, we celebrate eleven months of dating and you promised we would make love.

[Edward grabs Vanessa. Vanessa starts unbuttoning Edward's t-shirt. Edward carries Vanessa up the staircase. They turn towards Vanessa's room. Edward closes the door. The next day at lunch.]

Vanessa: Julie!

Julie: Yes Vanessa?

Vanessa: It is time to use your power for the bad instead of for the good. I need you to make Bella really pissed off so she hurts me.

Julie: Okay.

[Vanessa and her friends go to the bottom floor of the cafeteria. Julie goes ahead of everyone.]

Vanessa: Hello Bella.

Bella: Hello Vanessa.

Vanessa: I came to tell all of you Cullen's that I'm pregnant with Edwards's child.

[Julie makes Bella really mad with her eyes.]

Bella: Vanessa you are the worst person I've met in my life!

[Bella rushes to Vanessa, pushes her and sends her flying through the cafeteria 's friends are snarling. Julie stops making Bella mad with her eyes. Vanessa's friends rush to her. Principal Bumble comes to the Cullen's.]

Principal Bumble: What's going on here?

[All of Vanessa's friends are looking at Bella. Christopher speaks up.]

Christopher: Bella threw Vanessa through the window!

[Principal Bumble looks at Bella. Vanessa is unconscious in glass.]

Principal Bumble: Mrs. Cullen, go to my office immediately. While I help Ms. Alaniz.

[Bella leaves the cafeteria. Principal Bumble and Vanessa's friends go help Vanessa.]

Christopher: Nessa come on, you have to wake up.

[Vanessa wakes up. Christopher and Principal Bumble help Vanessa stand up. Christopher looks at Vanessa's back.]

Christopher: Nessa, there's no glass in your back.

Vanessa: I forced a safety shield all over my body so I wouldn't get hurt and my baby is safe.

[Vanessa touches her stomach.]

Principal Bumble: Miss Alaniz, I need you to come with me to my office to tell me what happened.

Vanessa: Okay.

[Vanessa and Principal bumble leave. A few minutes later, they arrive at the office. Bella is there waiting patiently. Principal Bumble enters his office followed by Vanessa and Bella.]  
>Principal Bumble: So miss alaniz, tell me what happened.<p>

Vanessa: I went to tell the Cullen's that I was pregnant. Bella got mad, well, because she is married to Edward, and it seemed like a shock to her that Edward had left someone that isn't her pregnant. Then she pushed me and I flew through the window and broke it. She should feel sorry; good thing I protected myself and my child. If I hadn't, my child would be dead.

Principal Bumble: Mrs. Cullen is Miss Alaniz correct?

Bella: No! She's lying! She asked her friend Julie to make me mad!

Principal Bumble: Miss Alaniz?

Vanessa: Now sir, you know an alaniz doesn't lie.

Principal Bumble: True. Mrs. Cullen you're suspended for a week. If this happens again, you will be expelled for the rest of the year from Dartmouth. Understood?

Bella: Yes sir.

Principal Bumble: Mrs. Cullen. Miss Alaniz, you're dismissed.

[Vanessa and Bella leave.]


	22. The Parents

[A week and five days later. Vanesssa arrives at the mansion in New Hampshire. She enters the living room. Her family is there with two strange people.]

Vanessa: Hello everybody; what a surprise! What is the occasion?

[John steps forward.]

John: We no longer need to take care of you, Vanessa.

Vanessa:What are you trying to say? You have to take care of me; all of you are my only family! My mom and dad are dead!

John: Not exactly. Vanessa,these are your parents.

[vanessa's parents step forward.]

Henry: Vanessa, I'm your dad Henry Alaniz.

Brittney: Sweetie, I'm your mom Brittney Ali Johnston Alaniz.

Vanessa: No; you're lying! You left; you didn't want more responsibility in your hands! You gave me away!

Henry: We only gave you away to your uncle because your mom was a newborn after your birth and she didn't want to hurt your sister or you in any way.

Vanessa: After all this time you suddenly think you can come back into my life is so absurd! To me both of you are dead you are nothing, but an empty wall.

Brittney: You were right, John when you told Henry and me to stay away.

Vanessa: I can't believe anything you are saying.

Brittney: My sweet baby girl time will bring us together I will see you in a couple of years. I will be so happy to see you years from now.

Vanessa: That's what mom said before she died. You are my parents!

[Vanessa goes to hug her parents.]

Brittney: I've missed you so much, my baby girl!

Vanessa: Promise me you won't leave me alone again!

Henry: Don't worry sweetie, we won't.


	23. Vanesmee

[Two weeks and four days later. The Alaniz and the Cullen family enter the volturi doors that lead to the main room. Aro gets up from his throne.]

Aro: The Alaniz and the Olympic coven, what a surprise!

[Vanessa steps in front of everyone with a big pregnancy stomach.]

Aro: Vanessa and Edward, congratulations on your child!

Vanessa: Thank you, Aro.

[Henry Carlson is hearing the child's thoughts.]

Child: Hello brother. Tell mommy not to worry about me and that her wish of a baby girl will come true. Also, tell her that I can see my future and that I am going to be the happiest beautiful girl ever.

Henry Carlson: Mom I heard the baby's thoughts; it's a she.

Aro: Come forward and let me see what the child told you. You're also a soul reader yourself Henry Carlson, like your dad.

[Henry Carlson steps forward and Aro takes his hand. He sees all of the baby's thoughts.]

Aro: Vanessa, your child will have amazing gifts. However, your powerful Vanessa and I want to see if you're fast, even if you're pregnant.

Edward: Don't agree Vanessa. Aro knows that our child can see ghosts and she saw a ghost lying in the volturi castle; the ghost has to do with Aro's past.

Vanessa: Don't worry Edward. I accept Aro.

Aro: Felix.

[Felix charges at Vanessa. Vanessa moves out of the way. She keeps on dodging. Vanessa grabs Felix by his arm for a few seconds and let's go.]

Vanessa: I guess even for being pregnant, I am still fast. Sorry Felix, but you lose.

Aro: Marvelous! Will you be staying Cullen's?

Carlisle: No.

[Henry and Brittney come in.]

Henry: Of course they won't, but we will Aro all of the Alaniz family stays if you don't mind.

Aro: Of course I don't mind.

[Bella puts her lips against Edward's ear and starts whispering.]

Bella: Who are the people that just entered?

Henry: They will never introduce us properly I might as well do it. I am Henry and this is my wife Brittney we are Vanessa's parents. Knowing by whom you are right next to, you must be Edward's new wife Bella. You are the person that got in the way and married Vanessa's Edward.

Brittney: My daughter has told me so much about you. She also told me that you almost kill her child you could have killed my second grandchild! An opportunity like the one my daughter had comes very rarely.

Bella: I am . . .

Henry: Don't say you're sorry because you don't mean it. If you really mean it, you would divorce Edward and leave our daughter with your husband. Until that happens your apologizes are useless and meaningless to us.

[Vanessa is getting pissed. She steps forward.]

Vanessa: Stop! I'm really tired and you are driving me crazy with the bickering! Where can I sleep, Aro?

Aro: Alec, take Vanessa to the room we've prepared for her visit.

[Alec and Vanessa leave towards a different hall.]

Alec: Congratulations princess.

Vanessa: Thanks but call me Vanessa.

Alec: So it's a girl?

Vanessa: Supposedly it is, but maybe it won't be.

[They reach the room. Alec opens the door. Vanessa enters the room. Alec closes the door. That night Vanessa is sound asleep. Her family is sleeping in chairs (pretend sleep). Aro opens the door. He is holding a sword. He walks up to the bed where Vanessa is sleeping. He starts whispering.]

Aro: You look exactly like your ancestor Camille. I promised her a position in my coven, but she refused and I had to kill her when the time comes if it ever does you will understand why I killed her. It was nice seeing you again Vanessa, but this is where your journey ends. Arrivederci.

[Aro pulls the sword back. John shoves him into a wall Michael and Henry join him.]

Michael: We heard your little speech. You've betrayed us.

Henry: So, Vanessa looks like Camille to you. Well here's a news flash she is not Camille!

John: Leave now Aro; leave the room.

[Aro leaves and Vanessa wakes up and is screaming. Vanessa is breathing in and out. Brittney and Vanessia wake up.]

Vanessia: Vanessa, what's wrong?

Vanessa: It's time.

Brittney: The baby is about to enter this world. John, Michael, henry, and henry Carlson get out. This is a job for Vanessia and I need to take care of.

[John, Michael, Henry, and Henry Carlson leave. Brittney and Vanessia go to the bed were Vanessa is.]

Brittney: I'll pull the baby out. Vanessia, you help her push the baby out!

[Vanessia holds Vanessa's hand.]

Brittney: Vanessa, are you ready?

[Vanessa nods.]

Brittney: One, two, three, push!

[Vanessa is screaming.]

Brittney: again. One, two, three, push!

[Vanessa screams. A baby cries.]

Brittney: Vanessa, it's a girl. My granddaughter.

Vanessa: Let me hold her.

Brittney: Of course.

[Vanessa puts her hands in a cradle position. Brittney places the baby in Vanessa's arms. Vanessa holds her tightly.]

Vanessa: Vanesmee Carrie Cullen. I've waited for your arrival and now I have you in my arms.

[Vanessia and Brittney peak at the baby.]

Vanessia: She has your sapphire blue eyes, Vanessa.

Brittney: Her hair is blond with bronze highlights.

Vanessa: Of course she does. She gets it from her amazing father. Mom, could you go get the rest of my family?

Brittney: Sure.

Vanessa: Aunt Vanessia, could you get all of the volturi so they can meet my child?

Vanessia: Sure.

[Brittney and Vanessia leave. Brittney returns with John, Michael, Henry, and Henry Carlson.]

John: Congratulations Vanessa!

Michael: Congrats Vanessa!

Henry: My first granddaughter is finally here!

Henry Carlson: I can finally say I am a big brother to such a small and hopefully gorgeous baby sister.

[Everyone laughs. Vanesmee moves in Vanessa's arms. Vanessia returns with the entire Volturi coven except Aro.

All of the volturi (except Alec): Congratulations Princess Vanessa.

Alec: Can I hold her, Vanessa?

Vanessa: Sure.

[Vanessa hands Alec her baby. Vanesmee's eyes are sparkling. Henry Carlson hears her thoughts.]

Vanesmee: He is so cute. What's his name? I heard it, but it won't stay in my brain forever so you'll have to tell me once I'm all grown up. I'm just a newly newborn baby and I fell in love with this sexy boy! I found my prince charming! Brother, can you explain to me why his eyes are red?!

Henry Carlson: Okay, Alec you've been holding her for a long time. Hand her back to her mother.

[Henry Carlson hears the baby's thoughts again.]

Vanesmee: Gosh Henry Carlson let him hold me! Jeesh, I know you are my older brother, but you don't have to attack him with those words. I think he feels a connection of love with me! His hands are cold and soft. I know as I grow up you'll protect me and be overprotective , but I don't need two moms I only need one and that mom is the one that put sweat and tears just so I could be born![blows raspberries.]

[Alec hands Vanesmee back to Vanessa.]


End file.
